rizzoliandislesfandomcom-20200222-history
Crazy for You
Crazy for You is the seventh episode of the third season, and the 32nd episode overall, of the show, Rizzoli & Isles. Plot The detectives investigate the murder of a psychiatrist couple. A medical examiner attending a seminar offers to help Jane and Maura. A pregnant stranger may have something in common with the Rizzoli family. Recap ***This section contains SPOILERS. Read ahead at your own risk.*** Click here to skip to credits. The episode begins with someone entering Dr. Eve and Rod Parker’s office; he is wearing a mask. He draws a gun and shoots both of them. At the cafeteria, Angela is hosting ‘the bullet and blast injuries symposium’. Dominick arrives to deliver bread and Angela reintroduces him to Jane. The doctors arrive for the symposium and Maura welcomes them. Just then Jane gets a call; it is about the murders. They leave. They arrive at the crime scene and Vince educates Jane that there are no signs of forced entry and no surveillance cameras. It appears that Eve disliked children and Rod was an expert in delusional disorders. Eve was shot from a distance while Rod’s murder was a close contact. Jane wonders whether they were both targets or was it only one of them. Frost brings in the patients list and Jane notices that the patients have signed in with just their initials. Jane also notices a piece of a latex glove stuck in Rod’s watch; she hopes to get a partial print. At the lab, Maura tells the doctors, Pike, Billy and Popov that there was a single penetration in the left ventricle. The bullet is from the 38 family and each of the doctors has their own theory. Meanwhile, Frost tells Jane that Eve has a huge web presence; and also that she had a book signing event a few hours before she was murdered. She also had a lot of haters; especially Valerie, who also had a blog about it. It appears that Valerie has her timeline on her blog and it appears that she was at the book store where Eve had her book signing event. Next, Angela has got a new car for the best employee of the month for Can O Espresso. She is doing some promotion and just then a car hits Angela’s car. A pregnant woman steps out and apologizes and offers to fix the car. She is upset and starts crying. She tells Angela that her fiancé left her and now she is seven months pregnant. Frankie sees that there are a lot of unpaid parking tickets and she tells him that she is at the station for the same. Frankie notices the name on the tickets; Lydia Sparks, his father’s fiancé. He tells Jane about her. He also tells her that their father dumped Lydia. Next, Jane and Vince go to meet Valerie. Valerie admits that she despised Eve but she would stoop to killing her. Last night she was with her children and other mothers at a meeting and it is on YouTube. Next, Frost and Vince go to Judge Allen to get the patient’s list. But the Judge is not convinced that there is any link between the patients and the murders. Jane arrives at the lab and Maura hasn’t started the autopsy. Jane gets another message from a man who thinks that she is his wife. She is irritated. She then tells Maura about Lydia. But then gauging Maura’s reaction, she realizes that she is hiding something from her. Well, Maura tells her that Tommy too slept with Lydia. Jane is FURIOUS. Next, Frost is checking some surveillance footage from a camera from the adjacent building. He finds a city car collecting footage of the city. He points out to a woman who is headed towards the doctors’ building. They run a facial match and it very matches to Judge Allen! No wonder he didn’t want them to take out the patient’s list; he was Rod’s patient. Frost and Vince enter Allen’s chambers. They find the Judge dressed as a woman. He tells them that Rod encouraged him to be himself; behind closed doors he is Eugenia. He finally signs the warrant to get the patient’s list. Next, Maura and Jane are at a bar and Jane gets another message from the “husband”. Maura tells Jane that she should tell her mother about Lydia. They also feel that Frank broke off with Lydia as he realized that the baby could be Tommy’s child. Later, a drunken Pike tells Maura that he has been in love with her for a long time. He tries to hug her and Popov stops him. They get into a fight and Billy breaks it up. Billy tells Jane and Maura that he could help them with the case with his new technique he has been working on. Jane tells Frankie that Tommy slept with Lydia. Just then Angela arrives with Lydia; she is drunk. Angela tells Jane that Lydia came to meet her and apologize for the accident. They then had dinner but Lydia did not have alcohol. Maura realizes that Lydia id going into a diabetic coma and asks Frankie to call an ambulance. Next day, Pike doesn’t remember anything from the previous night. Billy joins them with his new machine. He manages to get a partial print off a bullet casing found on Eve’s body. Jane and Vince go through the finger prints record and Frost notices that Parker had called Jane three times last week. They wonder why? Next, outside the station, Jane finds that Dominick’s van is blocking her car. He asks her to help him stack the bread in the van. She does so. As she is about to leave the van, he injects her with a sedative and kidnaps her. Maura and Frankie are at the bar for the family meeting and Angela arrives; but Jane doesn’t arrive. Vince and Frost find Jane’s car outside the office and Jane is not answering her phone. They try tracking her phone but aren’t able to do so. Maura figures out that Parker was trying to call Jane to warn her about one of his patients and she thinks that the texts Jane was receiving had to do something with all this. They put the partial prints from the gloves and the bullet casing together and it lead them to Dominick. Maura instantly recognizes him. Dominick has served time for stalking and maiming. He has a disorder due to which he believes that Jane is in love with him and he was one of Rod’s patients. Meanwhile, we see that Jane is cuffed to the bed. He has changed her clothes and is lying next to her. When she wakes up, she tries to play along and he kisses her and leaves to get dinner. At the station, Frost finds out that Dom has a bought a web cam and gains access to it. They see that Jane is cuffed to it. Maura tells them that Jane is in her own apartment. They go there but they don’t find anyone there. Meanwhile, Jane notices the room and she realizes that it looks like her room. It appears that Dominick was spying on her and got this room to look like hers. He has also photo shopped pictures of them together on his made up honeymoon and vacations. At the office, they are looking at the video and Frost finds out that he is live streaming but he is also hiding his IP address. Maura tells them that Jane needs to keep him in his fantasy. Dominick sits on his computer and Jane sees that the web cam is on and she also notices the camera. She tells him that she loves computers. He talks about Bridgewater. He also mentions about Emily. Frost tells the team that he threw acid on Emily’s face; she is the girl Dominick always loved. He then goes to get dinner. Jane tells the camera everything she can hear around her. Maura focuses on the radiator and the window frame from the 1800s. Frost takes in all the details and manages to find a building and its address. They reach there on time to save Jane. At home, Maura tells Jane that Dominick tried to kill Parker because he tried to warn Jane. She then tells Jane that she is planning on freezing her eggs. She feels that marriage is not for her, but she would want to preserve the option of having children. Jane then teases Maura about Dr. Pike. Credits Main Cast *Angie Harmon as Detective Jane Rizzoli *Sasha Alexander as Dr. Maura Isles *Jordan Bridges as Officer Frankie Rizzoli, Jr. *Lee Thompson Young as Detective Barry Frost *Bruce McGill as Detective Vince Korsak *Lorraine Bracco as Angela Rizzoli *Brian Goodman as Sean Cavanaugh Guest Cast *Ed Begley Jr. as Dr. T. Pike *Alexandra Holden as Lydia Sparks *Elya Baskin as Dr. Vladmir Papov *Craig Morgan as Dr. Billy May Higgins *David DeLuise as Dominick Bianchi *Elizabeth Sampson as Valerie Miller *Ray Wise as Judge Eugene Allen *Patrick O'Connor as Dr. Rod Parker *Lucy Butler as Dr. Eve Parker Quotes Trivia Promos Gallery 3x07-1.jpg 3x07-2.jpg 3x07-3.jpg 3x07-4.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes